Fragments of a Lost Life
by TheChriZ1995
Summary: Three years have passed since Humphrey ran away from Jasper after all the heartbreak, now he's a lone wolf living as if it all never happened thanks to a head injury. However he will soon realize just what he has forgotten when he gets an unknown visitor. Will he come to terms with the past that he lost, or will it end up just causing him to break and feel the hurt all over again?


**Fragments of a Lost Life – TheChriZ1995**

* * *

_I keep having these strange flashes in my dreams lately, visions that at first seem like only a normal dream but for some reason feel so familiar. I see myself living in the confines of a pack around other wolves that I do not recognize. It's making me confused, for as long as I can remember I have been a lone wolf living here in the mountains, I have never been in a pack yet why am I having these visions? When I close my eyes I see all kinds of things like other wolves, landscapes, and even experiences of traveling a long distance with a particular wolf. Yet it's all a blur of mystery that makes no sense but feels as real as my memories of what happened yesterday. I feel like I'm being haunted, as if there's a point of time in my life that I have forgotten about, but how? How could I have forgotten something when there's no physical way I could have, I don't recall getting a bad injury involving brain damages. Perhaps this is just a phase and it will all just go away allowing me to go back to living my life like normal, for now I'm at the mercy of these visions and I'll just have to try and put the pieces together._

* * *

_Humphrey's POV_

Today had been going pretty well for me so far, spring was in the air and with it brought relieving warmth after a long cold winter. I sometimes wondered why I decided to live in the mountains, it was much cooler being higher up however it's also a pretty secluded and safe place up here. I had gone out early to do some hunting in the local area and ended up bringing down one deer meaning that I would be fed well for several days now. I dragged it back to my little den located next to a small pond and clearing that I've called home for many years now. I decided to get a little rest in the suns warmth but this only ended up with me just having the visions pay me another visit. I have learned to accept it and did my best to keep a visual note as to what they looked like considering it all passed by so fast.

During this particular time I found myself sitting beside another wolf talking with them, however I couldn't hear any of the words being said. This wolf came up a lot during these dreams, their fur color was tan with brown eyes to match but I still didn't know whether they were male or female. There were times where things were friendly between us, but then there were times where we didn't get along. Maybe we were friends but then had a falling out of sorts, the defiant answer was still not clear, and it may never be. These visions have only been happening for a week or so now and I'm still trying to make sense of it all. The tan wolf wasn't the only wolf I have seen frequently though, in fact there was a group of three which I found to be friendly and spent time with as well.

Of course the more I would see the more questions I would get about why am I seeing these things and why do they feel like their something major and not just another dream. I ended up waking back up from my nap and found the sun still shining up above, it was afternoon and I had nothing else I needed to do. I stretched my body before getting off of the warm rock I slept on, it was times like this I would think of something to do other than sit around all day. Sometimes it could get pretty lonely here in between times of meeting other wolves, I know a few others that lived in the area but we never talked much. The ones I would end up talking to would be the ones just passing through between the packs of wolves that lived on either side of the mountain peaks. In all my years of living here I have never gone to visit either of the packs, I was doing fine out here for myself ever sense I left my parents at the age of one. I wondered if I would ever see them again, they lived several miles away as lone wolves as well.

But a lot of things can change in the three years sense I left them to go try my luck out here in the wild wilderness. I learned how to look after myself by hunting and building my strength so that I had the best chances of surviving in a fight. Fortunately I haven't found myself in a fight yet, there were times I would have to ask wolves to leave if they were near where I lived. But it never escalated to the point of physical conflict, and I was glad, I didn't see the need in fighting or even killing another wolf. I was the peaceful kind of wolf rather than one that wanted to fight others as a good kind of challenge or entertainment.

I decided to go out and scout around the area to make sure my scent border was still strong and that no one has intruded it, as a lone wolf I considered the area around my den to be mine and I was sure to keep it that way. It wasn't a large area considering it's just for one wolf but it was plenty large enough for me. So far things were fairly normal for a walk around the border until I caught the scent of an unknown wolf. It was pretty fresh leading me to believe that they had just passed by here, I decided to follow it considering it was going towards the pond next to my den. I had memorized the scents of the other lone wolves around these peaks but this one seemed foreign. I was hoping whoever this wolf was they wouldn't be trying to steal the deer I had lying beside the den and in plain view of the pond. It didn't take long to arrive back home but I stalked my way around to make sure the wolf wouldn't hear me if they were still here. I hid behind a bush as I looked around it so see a wolf drinking out of the pond in front of me, I watched them for a bit before deciding to go and confront them. I got up and silently walked up behind them and sat down a few feet away as they continued to drink. I didn't mind if they were only here to get some water, and it wouldn't be the first wolf too but I always told them to leave and pointed them in the direction of a river about a mile away.

I cleared my throat before speaking "Hello, can I help you?" I greeted

The wolf immediately spun around to face me surprised, I could sense they were afraid as they back away a little "Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't realize that you lived here" They replied with a voice indicating that she was a female.

"It's alright, your just here for water right?" I asked

"Yeah sorry, I'll just leave if you don't want me here" She said sounding disappointed

For some reason I felt like forgiving this wolf, it wasn't that it was because she was female but because she seemed nice and I could use a little company for the moment. "No you're fine, feel free to continue what you were doing" I said

She thanked me before lowering her head to drink some more as I just looked around waiting for her to finish, her fur color was a golden tan color with white underbelly. Her eyes were amber and she was fairly attractive although her fur was a bit of a mess, but I wasn't trying to make a move on her by being kind. I've never been one to understand love so I've never been looking for it, and I'm okay with that. I was happy with living out my life alone if it ended up coming to that. She finished before sitting down and looking at me although it wasn't a normal stare, it was as if she recognized me in some way I didn't understand. She didn't look like someone I've met before so I decided to ignore it and ask what she was doing here.

"You new around here?" I asked while drawing circles in the soft dirt

"Yeah I'm just passing through" She answered

I nodded "I'm Humphrey" I said holding out my paw to shake

"Humphrey? You don't happen to come from a place called Jasper Park do you?" She asked sounding hopeful about it

"Um no I don't, I was raised a ways away with my parents but it wasn't a place called Jasper." I answered putting my paw back down

"Oh..." She said holding her head down in shame

I could tell something was wrong so I decided to ask her about it "You looking for someone?"

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story" She replied looking back at me

"Well your free to tell me if you like, besides I'm sure you need a place to stay for the night so your welcome to stay here if you wish." I said

Normally I was never this kind to strangers but I wanted to hear her out considering she's looking for a wolf named Humphrey so it struck my curiosity. Besides she didn't look hostile and she appeared to be fairly worn out and tired so I wanted to be kind in giving her a secure place to rest for the night before she would continue on her journey.

"Oh that is very kind of you but I don't want to be a bother to you" She replied

"I insist, besides you must be hungry and tired from traveling" I said

"Thank you Humphrey, you are the nicest wolf I've met out here so far." She said giving a smile "I'm Kate"

I smiled as well from her compliment "Nice to meet you, come I already got some food for you back in my den" I said before tuning and leading her the few yards to the den.

"Feel free to grab what you can eat, I'll be inside" I said pointing to the deer I had caught earlier that laid beside the entrance

She nodded her head and thanked me again as I retired into the dark but large open space that I've called my home, I sat at the back of the den and waited for her to come and join me. I was looking forward to getting to talk with someone for once after a long week and a half of just being myself. A minute later she walked into the den with a chunk of the deer meat in her mouth, she sat across the way from me but was faced towards me.

"This is quite the home you got here" She admired looking around the room "You're a lone wolf right?"

"Sure am, have been for around three years now after I left my parents" I replied

"I see, aren't you going to eat too?" She asked

"Nah I'm fine right now, I might later though but don't let that stop you from eating." I said looking at her as she took a bite

"Aright, well since we're going to be here for a while why don't we get to know each other" She suggested

"Sounds good to me, you go first" I answered

"I'm Kate and I am an alpha that comes from Jasper Park, a place fairly far away from here, I like to do things adventurous but also help serve my pack." She said

"Very nice, I'm Humphrey and I have been a lone wolf for all of my life since my parents were lone wolves themselves. I like to play games to keep myself occupied on top of taking care of myself and this little place I call home." I said summing up who I was

"So you've never been a part of a pack?" She asked

"Not at all, I have an understanding of how their structure works but I haven't been the one who wants to be in the confines of a pack around other wolves." I replied

"I understand how you feel, it can get pretty hectic at times" She said after she finished eating "That was good, again thank you"

I smiled hearing how thankful she was for my act of kindness "You are welcome" I said

"I don't mean to be rude but why have you done this for me? I have met plenty of other lone wolves on my travels but none that allowed me to stay at their den instead of me trying to find my own place." She asked looking at me after cleaning off her muzzle

"You seem like a kind wolf, and I like to have some company every now and then, I find it interesting meeting others that come from faraway places, I sometimes learn new things." I replied

She smiled and nodded her head happy with my answer, we sat quietly for a few minutes as the light outside slowly began to grow dim as the sun was beginning to set. I decided to get some food for myself seeing that we will most likely be sitting here and talking for the rest of the night. I still didn't know about this wolf that she was looking for which held the same name as myself so I changed the subject to it.

"So, why exactly are you way out here and not back with your pack?" I asked

"It's a long story..." She said making it sound like it wasn't a happy one

"I'm all ears" I said looking at her but took bites of the chunk of deer I grabbed earlier

"Well it all started when I got back from alpha school..." She began

She told me about the course of events beginning with finding out that she held the responsibility of marrying a wolf of another pack in order to unite them both. This was only the start of her problems, later on she got taken away and relocated to a place called Idaho alongside an omega from her pack. She said he was a good friend from her puppyhood days and that without his help she would have never made it back home on her own. I was really getting in to this story she was telling because it sounded like quite the journey for two wolves. She began to get feelings towards this wolf and along the way home and they even howled together which sounded nice by the way she described it. However things went south once they arrived back home, she had failed to tell him about the arranged wedding simply because she thought he already knew. At the time she said she was so overwhelmed and confused by everything that she hadn't even stopped to think about her true feelings. She paid the price by losing the wolf she truly cared about because he ran away to become a lone wolf, which explains why she's out here.

"... I was so close to sealing my fate with a wolf I didn't love but I backed out while I still had the chance, everyone was confused but I announced that I didn't love Garth because I loved Humphrey. It was a major shock to everyone because an alpha couldn't love an omega but I didn't care. In fact it turned out while I was gone Garth and Lilly had fallen in love so they ended up uniting the pack through their marriage." She said as the den grew dark to the point where I could barely see her.

"Wow..." Was all I could say from hearing what she has gone through in the course of a few weeks long ago "So now you've been out here searching for this wolf you love, even after three years?" I said seeing how it would make sense

"Yes, but it has been on and off though, I would spend a few months searching around and then head back home to Jasper to rest and stay in the loop with my family." She said

"Now that is some true love right there, I've never heard of a wolf who would spend years to find the one they care about." I said

She smiled "I love him with all my heart and still do, but the searching in its self has been pretty fun yet saddening. I've been to all kinds of places and met many faces but as each day goes by I know that eventually I will just have to give up my search. Will I ever love another wolf? Probably not because I can only see myself with him, I just want to see him again and tell him how much I love him. I know he loves me back because I have noticed how he has always cared and looked after me during the course of our friendship." She said starting to get a little emotional talking about it.

"...and when I first saw you earlier today I thought I had finally found him because you look just like he did only you look larger in body size." She said

I grew confused by hearing this, so she is looking for a wolf named Humphrey who also looks exactly like me, this seemed too strange to be true considering the chances of there being another wolf like me in this world were very slim. But obviously there had to be because why else would she be here right now.

"Now that is strange" I said looking at her

"I know, and not to mention your voice is similar which now that I think about it, it has to be you..." She said suddenly looking up at me

I eyed her strangely "But I already told you I have never been to or heard of a place called Jasper, I've never been a part of a pack either." I said

"I don't understand... how can there be two Humphrey's on this world that speak and look exactly the same?" She said getting up and walking closer to me

The moon had begun to shine meaning we could both see each other fairly well now thanks to a skylight in my den "I don't know either, but I don't see any way how I could be this wolf. I haven't even met you before in my life let alone develop feelings for you." I said looking back at her

She looked at me in a way that said she still was not satisfied, I had no idea what was happening now, in fact I was getting a little scared thinking that this wolf was pulling some joke or act on me. She walked around me slowly, continuing to look at me from head to paw, I just sat still not knowing what to do other than figure out what the hell was happening.

"Where did you get that scar?" She asked stopping in front of me again to sit down.

"What scar?" I asked looking down at my sides to see what she was talking about

"The one on the back of your head, it looks like you got hit by something." She said

I then knew what she was talking about, and honestly I've had the scar for as long as I can remember and don't know how I got it.

"I don't remember, all I know is it hurt like hell after I got it" I said

"I think I know how..." She said knowing something I did not

At this point I just decided to go along with whatever it is she's doing "Alright, what makes you such the expert?" I said

"Well you see my mother is the healer of our pack and what I've heard from her is that if a wolf lives through a serious impact to the head they can lose some of their memory." She said sounding calm about it.

"So you're saying I have lost some of my memory?" I said

"What I'm saying is you are the Humphrey I have been looking for these past three years but you just don't know it because you've somehow lost your memory in between the time you left and now." She said

I began to back away slowly until I was against the wall of my den as she continued to sit looking at me "No... No you're crazy!" I exclaimed not wanting to believe what she's telling me.

"I'm telling you Humphrey, what I speak is the truth and I know for a fact by looking at you that you are the wolf that I grew up with and love." She said not backing down

"Okay why are you truly here, did one of the nearby packs send you here to mess with me, because I am going to make them regret that choice." I said getting tired of hearing this

"I told you why I am here, I'm not trying to hurt you or be mean, and in fact I'm trying to help you remember what you've lost." She argued

"I haven't lost anything, I was raised by lone wolves and then moved away out here, that's it! So how can I remember that if I have lost the memory of my past?" I said seeing a way through this.

"I never said a wolf would lose all their memory from a head injury, sometimes they do but it's rare. And a wolf that has lost some of their memory can sometimes get some of it back over time. You were not born in my pack Humphrey, in fact your lone wolf parents placed you in our pack so that you would stay safe. It seems that you have forgotten all your memories of being in Jasper." She said

It had become obvious that she knew what she was talking about, but I still didn't believe her, not that I should anyway. I think anyone would think someone was crazy if they suddenly started telling them about things that they don't remember. I thought about just asking her to leave and spare me all of the confusion and craziness but after arguing with her I've come to realize that she was a stubborn wolf, and wouldn't back down so easily.

I just let out a frustrated sigh "So what now?" I asked thinking she still had questions to ask me.

"Well seeing that you think I'm crazy I'm just going to leave you to your thoughts and maybe... just maybe it will all suddenly click. Because I am out of options other than asking you to come back to Jasper with me." She said.

"How would that help?" I asked

"Well I have a theory, if I bring you home and you see and meet all the wolves you grew up with then you might suddenly realize all that you have lost." She said

My head was spinning at this point, do I trust this wolf that says I have lost my memory and let her take me to this place she says I've come from, or do I just ask her to leave in the morning? I didn't see what I had to lose by going and a change in scenery would be nice, besides if it turned out she had been wrong about me then I can just come back home. It was at this moment that I remembered about the visions I have been having these past few days, perhaps there was a connection going on here. Here I am having these dreams that feel very real and strangely familiar and then I just met this wolf who says I have lost my memory. What if this is true and these visions are really just the memory's I've lost trying to work their way back into my head. Maybe I was just getting ahead of myself but it seemed to be a good possibility, all I really wanted was to get these damn visions to stop haunting me.

I decided to go along with her but as I looked back up to tell her that I would go she was gone, I looked around the den to find her curled up on the ground. I had must of been thinking long enough to the point where she decided to just get some rest and hear my answer in the morning. She must be pretty frustrated like I am right now after the argument we had. I couldn't help but realize something as I looked at her sleeping, the moon was shining down on her which made her pelt shine beautifully, but that wasn't why I was looking at her. I slowly walked over to her and it was that moment something in my mind clicked, like I have seen this very image of this wolf sleeping like this in the moonlight. I do recall of a particular dream where I wake up the wolf I saw all the time in these visions. It was in a small room dark room too but the moon was shining down on them, much like how Kate looks right now, and as I look down upon her it finally hit me...

_SHE_ was the wolf from my visions! The fur, the eyes, everything about her matched this wolf that plagued my mind for the past week.

"That's it!" I said louder than I should have which caused her to wake up

"What's it?" She asked opening her eyes to look up at me

"It's you, you're the wolf I keep seeing in my dreams!" I said suddenly getting excited about it

"Dreams?" She asked sounding confused as to what I was going on about

I knew I had some explaining to do which normally would sound crazy to anyone but I think she would understand considering after all she has told me today. "For the past week or so I keep having these visions that look like normal dreams yet feel so real and familiar." I said sitting down in front of her.

"Most of them are with me and another wolf that looks exactly like you, eyes and all, we seem friendly and most of the time it seems that we are traveling to somewhere..." I said continuing to describe to her what I have experienced and come to understand so far.

For some reason she just smiled after I finished speaking and sat up to face me better "I knew it was you" She said pulling me into a hug which I didn't expect, I didn't understand why she did this but I went along with it until we broke the embrace "and I can help make those visions make sense"

"How?" I asked

"Well seeing that I am the wolf in these dreams of yours then I should know what you're experiencing, and I already know the answers because I was there with you." She replied

"Then explain why it looks like we are traveling to somewhere" I asked looking at her

I wanted answers because as each minute passed by I was starting to see how her memory loss theory and my visions were linked up meaning that what she has been telling me these past few hours are really the solid truth.

"That's easy, that was during our trip to Idaho and back" She answered

It all made sense now, I have been seeing all the memories of when I lived in Jasper Park, it was why I saw a pack of wolves and it was why I always saw Kate. I can see how the story she told me earlier fits in with what I've been seeing, it was like I had just opened my eyes to a whole new world. Things were coming back to me as a door opened in my head linking me to the past.

"You forgot to say that we had help from two birds on our way back home" I said with a smile after sitting quietly in my thoughts for the past several minutes

She laughed in response and smiled back "I'm glad to see you remember now" She said

"Well it's all mostly a blur still but I'm sure given time I will start to understand it all, with your help of course." I said

"Are you saying you want to go back to Jasper with me?" She asked sounding hopeful

"Yes I am" I replied

I could sense that she was jumping with glee on the inside now that she has finally found me after three years apart, but that left the obvious question which was why she was here. If I'm the Humphrey she's looking for, which I know I am now, then that's means we love each other, right?

"So since I'm the Humphrey you have been looking for then that means... we're in love aren't we?" I asked not knowing how to feel right now

"I do love you Humphrey, I want to spend the rest of my life with you but I guess the real question is do you still love me?" She said looking at me seriously.

I thought a minute before answering the question I'm sure she was dying for me to answer "Honestly I don't know..." I answered seeing her lower her head in shame "Obviously I loved you all those years ago so I guess that means I can fall love you again right?"

"I hope so" She answered looking back up at me

I looked into her eyes and thought about everything that has changed in the past hours after we met, I had my whole perspective on my life flipped and thrown upside down and I still had questions to ask about it. At least now I could rest easy again knowing the answer as to why I was getting these dreams. There were many things left to understand but now I know that I have lost my memory and it was time to work on getting it back with some help from Kate. I thought about my feelings towards her and came up with an idea to see if I would in fact fall in love with her again.

"Tell you what, when we get back to the pack we can start seeing each other and we'll see how it goes from there." I said stating my idea

"You mean date?" She asked

"Yes" I answered

She giggled happily to herself before doing the unexpected, I felt her lips press against mine, feeling frozen on the spot from the sudden affection I let myself kiss her back. It lasted for a minute and I savored it all, I could feel that we shared a connection between us only I have yet to find it myself. We pulled apart and sat a moment looking into each other's eyes before she let out a yawn.

"We better get some sleep, it's going to be a long walk home" She said laying back down where she sat earlier

"You don't want to stay here a day or two and rest?" I asked, I didn't see a rush in heading straight to Jasper just yet.

"Oh that's fine, I just thought you would be in a rush to relearn what you've lost" She replied

"Not really, I'd rather let you rest seeing how you have been traveling a lot lately." I answered

"You're so sweet, good night Humphrey" She said smiling

"Good night Kate" I replied before lying down in my usual spot at the back of my den.

I closed my eyes and for once there was nothing, just black emptiness all around me which was a relief because maybe now I could get some nice uninterrupted sleep. I didn't know whether to be happy or what at this moment, so much had been told to me today that I think I'm just going to sit back at let things play out.

* * *

_Adjusting back to the pack life had been quite the learning experience for me, I've met all kinds of wolves all over again and I even recognized some of them. There was a little welcome party for me and Kate when we returned but she made sure that Winston, her father, addressed the pack of what my condition was mentally. Her mother examined the scar I had and gave a theory that I must had been hunting a deer or something and got kicked in the head. I myself have learned to never to get kicked by a large animal because it can be quite powerful which obviously I have experienced firsthand. Each day I began to remember new things and if I had a question I would ask Kate about it and she usually helped me out._

_We had begun to date just as I promised and so far I have been enjoying it, she's an amazing wolf to be around and our new friendship has been getting stronger. I reunited with my old omega friends who also appeared in my visions and at first it was weird talking to them again. But as we visited more and more I think you would say were back to the way we once were long ago. All I can say is that I have a lot on my plate right now with remembering the past but I know that one day things will be like what they should be. Where I can remember everything like I had never gotten the injury in the first place, where I can live a good life and possibly have a mate and family. For now I will just live each day one at a time trying to adjust from the life a lone wolf and back to the life of a pack wolf._

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: That's a warp to a little story idea I got from a few months ago, and this turned out to be pretty challenging thanks to having to change the plot a few times. I hope you enjoyed this little story and feel free to leave a review on your thoughts about reading it. I will not be continuing this so please don't go asking, however I already got yet another short story planned that will be longer. Cya later!**


End file.
